


fate

by orphan_account



Series: you are the music in me [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some mentions of suicide because yall know how midori is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Rin sighs. "Well, I'm still upset Kayo-chin didn't bring me along when they met. But, hey, she looks happy. And that Takamine guy looks happy, too. Who am I to get in the way of fate?"</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	fate

**Author's Note:**

> oh my godddd this update is SO delayed. and im here to explain my absence. *clears throat* *taps mic* School Has Started For Me.

Rin has always been with Hanayo for as long as she could remember. She also wasn't exactly sure how or when she and Rin became the best of friends. Did Rin follow Hanayo around or did _Hanayo_ follow _Rin_ around? Either way, she's always happy to have her company.

Where Hanayo was meek and shy, Rin was reckless and outgoing. She likes to think of Rin as the one that balances her —the person that makes up for the personalities that she lacks. Maybe she's also the one who balances Rin, as well. But Hanayo doesn't really have any means of being sure.

But overall, Hanayo saw Rin as somewhat of a security blanket —and realizing it made her very uncomfortable.

Along with the time she spent with Rin came the dependency. Hanayo would always rely on Rin in a variety of situations, and expect her to clear up any problems for her. She knew that this constant reliance on her would eventually bite her in the back in the future, which is why she's going to the Idol Otaku Shop all the way in Akiba alone.

Usually, Rin tags along in her excursions for her idol merchandise, but Hanayo chose not to inform her friend that she was headed to Akiba today.

 _Rin-chan has her own life too_ , she thinks. I need to stop dragging her down.

But even if Hanayo hasn't told Rin any of this, she could already hear her voice in the back of her mind saying, _But Kayo-chin, bad things happen when I'm not with you!_

The train she was supposed to take to Akiba had arrived, and she's pushed back all thoughts of her cat-like friend in the back of her mind.

 

* * *

  

The pseudo-Rin in her imagination was right. Bad things _do_ happen when real-Rin isn't around.

The moment she got out of the train, after a few steps, she tripped but managed to gain her balance. Okay, it wasn't that bad, since she wasn't even hurt, but the reality of her being alone in Akiba is definitely giving her the jitters. Maybe this test of independency wasn't a good idea after all.

Hanayo's grip tightens on the straps of her backpack, as she sighs. She's already here, and it's too late to back out now. So there she goes, navigating the familiar streets all by herself under the noon sun. She makes a mental note to get some lunch after paying a visit to the shop.

Hanayo was probably only a few blocks away from her desired destination, and nothing bad has happened to her (yet). She considers this as a good sign.

But that was until she was about to grab the metal handle to the shop's door. It got pushed towards her instead, and she was cleanly hit in the face with the side of the glass door.

Being as feeble as she is, she landed on her butt, and clutched her nose that was hurting so badly, she's actually crying. (But it was a normal occurrence for a crybaby, such as herself, to cry so she doesn't know if this still borders on normal or not.)

_Kayo-chin, you just got hit in the face with a door. That's not normal!_

Hanayo is trying very hard to shut the pseudo-Rin up in her mind, but she forgets about her for a moment when she notices two people standing by the door.

"Oh my God," a tall, sandy-haired boy spoke. "Morisawa-senpai, I think I killed someone. I killed someone that isn't myself. I'm a horrible person, Morisawa-senpai. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die."

His companion laughs, but it's a bit uneasy. "Takamine-kun, relax. She isn't—"

"Morisawa-senpai, I'm just going to go back inside and grab one of Kanzaki-senpai's displayed swords. I'm going to commit seppuku. It was nice knowing—"

"Why won't we just help the victim first before you jump to your suicidal tendencies, yeah?"

The boy with the dark brown hair held out his hand to Hanayo, who was still clutching her nose. Hesitantly, she took his hand and he helped her up.

"I'm so sorry," the other boy apologized. "If an apology isn't enough to make up for your pain, I would gladly get run over by a car right now as compensation."

If there was any emotion that could describe the way Hanayo was feeling right now, it would be: absolute fear.

Not only did the tall, sandy-haired boy tower over her, but he wore an expression that was almost begging for her to murder him with her bare hands. Is he one of those people who get sexually excited when people hurt them? Masochists?

Hanayo was about to run all the way back to the train station until the dark-haired boy smacked the masochist upside the head.

"I said, let's jump to your suicidal tendencies later," he scolds his companion. Then, he turned to Hanayo. "I'm sorry if the way my kouhai acts unsettles you. He's convinced that everything he does is wrong and that he was born in this world only for the sole purpose of dying. I'm Morisawa, by the way."

Morisawa? Somehow, that name sounded familiar to her.

"This giant lump of depression right here is Takamine. I call him Bakamine from time to time though," he introduces the sulking, sandy-haired boy.

Takamine.... Another name that rings a bell.

Hanayo gulps. "I-I'm Koizumi Hanayo. I wasn't looking when Takamine-kun opened the door, so it's partly my fault. I'm sorry, as well."

Morisawa grins, and elbows Takamine. "Go apologize properly, without making deals involving your death, alright?"

He sighed before moving closer to Hanayo, and taking her hands in his —a gesture she was most definitely caught off guard with.

"Dear maiden, I humbly apologize for my behavior. I swear upon my life to never inflict harm on your delicate body ever again," Takamine declares with a tone that suddenly lacked that sullen and suicidal one. He almost looks like a host with that expression on his face. It makes Hanayo want to run back to the train station more.

But, since she was incredibly worried that Takamine might revert back to the depressed version of himself, Hanayo just meekly accepts his apology. He smiles before turning to Morisawa, before whispering, "Morisawa-senpai, that was embarrassing! I can't believe I did something like that. If you tell the others in Ryuseitai about this, just please shoot me in the head fifteen times —one bullet for each year that I have been a failure at life," as if Hanayo couldn't hear him.

Morisawa hits Takamine once more. "Takamine, you idiot. Don't talk like she isn't here. Ah, Koizumi-san, me and my companion shall be on our way. We're sorry for the inconvenience we've caused."

"Koizumi-san, if me getting run over is too much for you, you could always make me drink poison. Please contact me when you've made up your mind."

"Quiet, you!"

Hanayo just watches Morisawa drag Takamine away.

 

* * *

  

It takes a few weeks later for Hanayo to finally figure out that those two were Morisawa Chiaki and Takamine Midori of Yumenosaki Private Academy.

She feels stupid for not realizing it sooner. They've practically already given her their full names yet she didn't figure it out. Hell, she didn't even recognize them! The Idol Fandom gods must be very disappointed in her.

So, she makes her way back to Akiba, with Rin this time, who was very appalled that Hanayo went to Akiba without her. Rin gave her the cold shoulder for an hour, but now here they were, shifting through the crowds of people on the sidewalk.

"Morisawa-kun looks really suave. He's also calm and collected. Takamine-kun is a lot taller in person! I can't believe he's a first year like us. And the 'depressed and suicidal' personality isn't just a fluke," Hanayo rambles, and Rin can barely keep up.

"I have no idea how you're able to cram all this information on school idols in your head. And for that, I commend you, Kayo-chin," Rin says breathlessly, as she tried to keep up with her friend's pace.

"And not only that...."

Rin sighs as they round a corner, and were greeted by a less crowded sidewalk. Hanayo was still rambling, but her pace didn't falter either.

"Kayo-chin, watch where you're going! You might get hurt if you—"

Suddenly, Rin heard a crashing noise, and Hanayo was on the ground, with a scraped knee. There was also a tall boy looming in front of her.

"Oh God. I killed Koizumi-san twice. God, why am I able to kill others but not myself? I'm a terrible person. I should just die. I want to die. I'm going to commit seppuku. I'll have Kaoru-senpai take me surfing only to leave me in the middle of the ocean where I can drown. I should—"

"Takamine-kun, I'm not dead!"

Rin turns her gaze to Hanayo, who was looking up at the tall boy. He stared at her in surprise before helping her up. He scratches the back of his head.

"I didn't think I'd meet you again around here," he blushes.

"Me too." Hanayo looks down, a bit flustered.

An awkward silence passed over the both of them, and Rin, being the driving force in Hanayo's life nudged her friend towards the tall boy, and she nearly tripped into his chest.

"Ne, Kayo-chin. I'll visit Kotori-chan in the café she works at here. You and him better have fun," Rin winks before skipping away.

Hanayo could immediately feel her face get warmer by the second. She composes herself and turns to face Midori properly. "U-Uh, I'm sorry about Rin-chan. She's very...... supportive."

The fact that Midori was just as equally red-faced as she was certainly gave her a semblance of calm. At least the embarrassment wasn't one-sided.

"So, w-would you like to go on a stroll for a while?" Midori mumbles.

Hanayo manages to smile. "Sure, Takamine-kun."

"Midori."

"What?"

He clears his throat and averts his gaze. "I want you to call me Midori."

She didn't know it was possible, but her face felt like it was burning from sheer embarrassment. But, Hanayo managed to compose herself in time to give him a reply.

"As long as you call me Hanayo," she smiles.

 

* * *

 

"Nicocchi, even Hanayo-chan gets more action than you," snickers Nozomi as she held a pair of binoculars to her eyes.

"Shut up! I don't need boys to be an idol," Nico grunts, before readjusting her position behind the bush she, Nozomi, and Rin were hiding behind from.

Nozomi chuckles before turning to Rin. "Do you approve of this, Rin-chan?"

Rin sighs. "Well, I'm still upset Kayo-chin didn't bring me along when they met. But, hey, she looks happy. And that Takamine guy looks happy, too. Who am I to get in the way of fate?"

With a sigh, Nozomi smiles. "That's good to hear."

 

**Author's Note:**

> is anyone even tuned into this series? lmfao i appreciate everyone who does (if there /is/ someone who tunes in) 
> 
> im currently working on a kotori one but im still not sure whether or not i should pair her up with kuro, shu or arashi /sighs 
> 
> also it might take awhile hefore i post it because like i said i already started school and im a little more stressed than usual :'( i hope y'all bear with me.
> 
> also, kudos, comments, and pizza are appreciated!


End file.
